


I Love You

by Grieving_Angel



Series: Grieving's Undertale Stories [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, This is Bad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waterfall (Undertale), like really bad, separating out my oneshot book, this was one of my first fic i ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grieving_Angel/pseuds/Grieving_Angel
Summary: This is the first fan fiction I ever wrote. I originally have it in my one shot book, but want to separate them all out. Call it "artificially inflating" my work count or whatever, I just don't like having them all in one book.~~~Flowey finds something in Waterfall he doesn't like.
Relationships: Flowey/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Grieving's Undertale Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683799
Kudos: 7





	I Love You

Sans sat on the hidden bench in Waterfall swinging his feet. His best friend Flowey the flower (Sans chuckled to him self remembering that exactly how Flowey introduced himself to sans) sat next to him. They where 'star gazing' with the glittering stones embedded in the roof of the cavern, it was a habit the had gotten into a little while after they stopped trying to kill each other. However, instead of their usual meaningless gossip, the hadn't said anything for about six minutes, but that was fine, the both appreciated the silence. This wasn't the first time they had merely sat there, both enjoying being in each other's presence and knowing it without truly conveying it. Honestly, the first time they had done it Flowey worried he had said something wrong and Sans no longer wanted to hang out with him, but after much reassurance, Flowey hadn't done anything wrong, Sans was simply thinking and Flowey was the only person Sans felt like it was alright to just sit back and contemplate in front of. After that it had become a regular occurrence for them to sit back and reflect in each other's company.

Flowey shifted a little, causing Sans to glance at him.

Flowey was studying at the sole Echo Flower in the room.

"I wasn't ready for the responsibility," it whispered, "I wasn't ready for the responsibility."

Flowey frowned, brow furrowed.

"Hey, Flo, wha-" Just as Sans was about to ask what Flowey was thinking about his phone nearly exploded with sound. Bonetorsel, it was Papyrus.

Sans answered, "hey, bro, what's up?"

"DON'T YOU 'WHAT'S UP' ME, BROTHER. YOU ARE LATE FOR DINNER AND ARE NOT AT GRILLBY'S WHERE ARE YOU!"

Flowey flinched, able to hear both sides of the conversation, even though he knew Sans's volume was at its lowest setting.

Sans winced, holding his phone slightly farther away from his ear hole(?). "Sorry, bro," Sans said, "I was catching up with a friend."

"WELL HURRY UP WITH THAT AND COME HOME BEFORE DINNER GETS COLD... WELL COLDER THAN IT IS ANYWAY!"

"'Kay, Pap, see ya soon," sans hung up, turning to Flowey, "sorry, Flo, gotta' go." Sans laughed at the unintentional rhyme

Flowey smiled, "That's fine, the same time next week?"

Sans nodded, teleporting home.

With Sans gone, Flowey turned back to the Echo Flower, a mischievous spark in his eyes.

~ONE WEEK LATER~

Flowey was bending over the single Echo Flower when Sans stepped into the hidden clearing.

"What are you do-"

Flowey shushed Sans and motioned him over, to which Sans complied, crouching down in front of the Echo Flower.

"I love you," it whispered.


End file.
